Polar Glacier
Difficulty - Normal Elemental Bonus: Fire: Max Hp 200 and AP +50 Locations: 1. Chillwind Cliff Encounter Relaxed Slime 2. Floating Ice Lose 1 Stamina Lose 100hp and Wet Wet Nothing Injured Gain 2 Stamina Encounter Barbarian 3. Snowy Plains Encounter Barbarian 4. Frosty Lake Gain 2 Location Mastery Large Blue Slime (Slime Bookshelf collection) Small Blue Slime (Slime Bookshelf collection) Cleanser Gain 1 Ice Stone Gain 500 coins Barbarian Insignia (4/0 Accessory) Rare Trace 5. Silverwood Path Encounter Frost Giant 6. Ice Crystal Cavern Gain 3 Ice Stone Mastery Rare Trace Barbarian Insignia (4/0 Accessory) Frozen Heart (2/3 Accessory) Blue Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collection) Blue Slime Cluster (Slime Bookshelf collection) 7. Thin Ice Wet Injured Lose 100hp and Wet Nothing Gain 2 Stamina 8. Freezing Shore Encounter Frost Giant 9. Yeti Cave Gain 400 Coins Kindle Fire +2 Location Mastery Frozen Heart (2/3 Accessory) Gain 1 Soul Shard Rare Trace Blue Slime Cluster (Slime Bookshelf collection) Small Blue Slime (Slime Bookshelf collection) Blue Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collection) 10. Bluewing Outlook (Requiers 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Yeti 11. Wyrm's Tale (Requiers 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Barbarian 12. The Eternal Rest (Requiers 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Frost Dragon (Boss 1) 13. Icebrick Stand (Requiers 2 Star Location Mastery) Scared Demoralized Lose 150hp Lose 1 Stamina +1 Location Mastery 14. Frozen Moon Pavilion (Requiers 2 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Beauty Under the Moon 15. Death slide (Requiers 3 Star Location Mastery) Nothing Lose 1 stamina Lose 120Hp Lose 240Hp 16. Doom Cavern (Requiers 3 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Doom Beast Enemies: Relaxed Slime 400hp 28xp - Can inflict wet status Barbarian 450hp 30xp Frost Giant 550hp 35xp - Can inflict injured + frostbitten status Yeti 480hp 30xp Rare Enemy: Frozen Knight 700hp 120xp can reduce Weapon Durability by 2 Loot: Gain 3 Sword Dust Gain 3 Ice Stone Treasure Chest (Frozen Armor 6/10 Main Armour, MoonFrost Set 1/3, Set Bonus 5/15) Gain Frozen Helm (5/9 Secondary Armour, MoonFrost Set 1/3, Set Bonus 5/15) Boss 1: Frost Dragon 1000hp 65xp (+5000xp first time) can inflict frostbitten status Loot: Gain 600 Coins Gain 1 Dragon Stone Gain 1 Ice Stone Gain 1 Soul Shard Gain 2 Soul Shard (I think after you have mastered 4 Stars, but am not sure) Mysterious Chest (Blizzard Helm 12/12 Secondary Armour, Frostfire Set 1/2, Set Bonus +10/+10) Blue Dragon Eyes (Two-headed Kaiser Dragon Collection) Blue Dragon Essence (Two-headed Kaiser Dragon Collection) Boss 2: Beauty Under the Moon 950hp 90xp (+10000xp first time) Quick -1 hand for encounter Loot: Gain 600 Coins Mysterious Chest (Moon Earring 7/9 Accessory, MoonFrost Set 1/3, Set Bonus 5/15) Mysterious Chest (Frozen Crystal Earrings Ice Stone Relic Fusion) Gain 1 Ice Stone Gain 1 Soul Gem Gain 1 Sword Dust Boss 3: Doom Beast 1800hp 110xp (+15000xp first time) Loot: Treasure Chest (Head of Grievance 18/0 Accessory) Gain 1 Soul Shard Gain 700 Coins Gain 1 Soul Gem Pet: Julie (2AP/2DP Frost Pet) Rare Items Getting 4 star mastery of this location unlocks the following items in the adventure shop. Moon Earring (7/9 Accessory) - costs 300,000 coin Head of Grievance (18/0 Accessory) - costs 66 tokens Blizzard Helm (12/12 Secondary Armour) - costs 100 tokens Frozen Crystal Earrings (Ice Stone Relic) - costs 70 tokens Relaxed Slime.jpg|Relaxed Slime Barbarian.jpg|Barbarian Frost Giant.jpg|Frost Giant Yeti.jpg|Yeti Frozen Knight.jpg|Frozen Knight Frost Dragon.jpg|Frost Dragon Beauty Under the Moon.jpg|Beauty Under the Moon Doom beast.jpg|Doom Beast Category:Adventure locations Category:Adventure